


Important decisions

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz makes some compelling arguments for the design of Prowl's soon-to-be activated sparkling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important decisions

"You're early." Prowl commented, turning to meet Jazz's welcoming kiss.

"Mm, didn't take as long as they said. I thought you'd be long done with that by now, though."

"It needs to be right." Prowl frowned, catching his hand and tugging him around to sit on the couch. "Once the plans are submitted we cannot change them."

Jazz chuckled, settling beside his mate.

"Sparkles, you've spent vorns makin' plans involvin' hundreds o'mechs in all kinds o'situations. This is nothin' compared to that."

"How typically casual of you. Here, take a look. What do you think?"

Jazz took the datapad and scrutinised the schematics, disappointed to see Prowl had made a major change to what he had had that morning.

"What happened to th'doorwings?"

"They were unnecessary."

"I liked'em."

"That's because you don't have them."

"He's gonna be activated in peace-time, Prowler. Besides," he added, sliding one hand along the bottom edge of the nearest such appendage, "they've got their positive side too, right?"

The doorwing fluttered under his touch and he let his fingers wander.

"Anyway," he continued, putting the pad down so his other hand was free to help, "you promised Blue you'd think about usin' a Praxian frame. You don't wanna disappoint him."

"Bluestreak will survive the disappointment. He's three times my age." Prowl muttered, squirming under Jazz's ministrations and clearly distracted.

"Doesn't stop him treatin' you like his creator. You adopted him, an' he ain't lettin' go."

Prowl growled as he realised the touches were going to remain teasingly light, and pulled Jazz into his lap.

"Perhaps we should have him move in, then? A convenient minder for the little one when we're busy?"

Jazz kissed him in apology, splaying his hands and stroking more firmly.

"He can do that from where he is. Me, I like a bit o'privacy."

"We're not going to get that with a sparkling around." Prowl pointed out, hints of static starting to mar his speech as he approached overload.

"Better enjoy ourselves now, then, eh?"

It did not take much more to bring his lover to a low level release, quivering beneath him. Jazz was eternally fascinated with the effect a few touches to those sensory panels could have on his normally stoic and controlled partner. Not to mention the pleasure of just watching them twitch and dip and flutter, expressing his emotions far more openly than his facial plates.

The universe definitely needed more doorwings.

Prowl stirred and Jazz pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, hugging him.

"See? Positives."

Prowl sighed, not sounding at all put out.

"Fine. Doorwings it is."

"Cool. Now lets see what we think about addin' a chevron..."


End file.
